Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks
Die Geschichte der mutigen Loks (Tale of the Brave) ist das 2014er Thomas & seine Freunde-Special. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Bill und Ben * Emily * Porter * Salty * Annie und Clarabel * Cranky * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Der Hafenmeister * Einige Arbeiter * Ein Rangierer * Der Wellsworth Stationsvorsteher * Duck (Redet nicht) * Oliver (Nebenrolle) * Rosie (Nebenrolle) * Stanley (Nebenrolle) * Stafford (Nebenrolle) * Rocky (Nebenrolle) * Die Lehrerin (Nebenrolle) * Der Vogelbeobchter (Nebenrolle) * Der blonde Junge (Nebenrolle) * Die Freundinnen der Witwe Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Der Richter (Nebenrolle) Neue Charaktere * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Reg Orte * Rangeirbahnhof * Kaolinwerk * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Hafen von Brendam * Sodor Schiff Firma * Crocks Schrottplatz * Tidmouth Tunnel * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Lokwerkstatt * Fenland Felder * Das Fenland Gleis * Gordons Berg * Wellsworth * Town Square * Ducks Nebenstrecke * Hängebrücke von Sodor * Crosby See * Gators Eisenbahn * Tierpark (Erwähnt) * Great Waterton (Erwähnt) * Vicarstown (Erwähnt) * Sir Topham Hatts Büro (Erwähnt) * Thomas' Nebenstrecke (Erwähnt) * Das Festland (Erwähnt) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Sascha Draeger als Bill und Ben * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Holger Mahlich als Gator * Johannes Semm als Timothy und die Güterwagen * Dagmar Dreke als Marion * Oliver Hörner als Porter * Walter Wigand als Salty und Cranky * Julia Holmes als Annie * Marion von Stengel als Clarabel * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Achim Buch als Reg * Eberhard Haar als Sir Topham Hatt * Bernd Stephan als Sir Robert Norramby * Carsten Krabbe als der Hafenmeister England und Australien * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas und die widerspenstigen Güterwagen * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Salty, Sir Topham Hatt und ein Rangierer * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Annie und Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson als Cranky und Kevin * Steven Kynman als Porter und der Hafenmeister * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Bob Golding als einige Arbeiter * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby * Clive Mantle als Gator * Olivia Colman als Marion * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Reg Amerika * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler * Martin Sherman als Thomas und Percy * William Hope als Edward und der Hafenmeister * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin und Sir Topham Hatt * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Glenn Wrage als Cranky * David Menkin als Porter * Jonathan Broadbent als Bill und Ben * Keith Wickham als Salty, einige Arbeiter und ein Rangierer * Teresa Gallagher als Annie und Clarabel * Ben Small als die widerspenstigen Güterwagen * Bob Golding als einige Arbeiter * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby * Clive Mantle als Gator * Olivia Colman als Marion * Tim Whitnall als Timothy und Reg Bonus Features England/Australien * Last uns tapfer sein! sing-along * Monster überall sing-along * Guess Who! puzzles * Mr Perkins' Postcard: Die Lokwerkstatt * Mr Perkins' Storytime: Der Unfallzug Amerika * Last uns tapfer sein! sing-along * Monster uberall sing-along * Guess Who! puzzles Trivia * Englische Arbeitstitel waren „Tracks to Bravery" (Gleise zur Tapferkeit) und „The Monster of Sodor" (Das Monster von Sodor). * Das war das erste Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die erste Erwähnung von Ducks Nebenstrecke seit der dritten Staffel. ** Der erste animierte Auftritt vom Kaolinwerk, Tidmouth Tunnel und Crocks Schrottplatz. ** Die erste Erwähnung von Great Waterton seit der zwölften Staffel. ** Olivers erster Auftritt seit Gordon nimmt eine Abkürzung aus Staffel 12 und sein damit erster animierter Auftritt. ** Die erste australische DVD mit Mr. Perkins-Segmenten. ** Das erste Special mit einem Dampfteam-Mitglied (James) als den Antagonisten. ** Das erste Special, in dem in den Credits steht, welcher Synchronsprecher welchen Charakter spricht, aber nur in den englischen Versionen. ** Das erste Special, in dem Toby nicht auftaucht. ** Abgesehen von Thomas: die fantastische Lokomotive das erste Special ohne Diesel. ** Das erste Special, in dem Victor nicht auftaucht, seit seinem Debüt in Der Held der Schienen. ** Die erste Produktion mit Clive Mantle, Olivia Colman und Tim Whitnall als Teil der englischen und Carsten Krabbe, Holger Mahlich und Dagmar Dreke der deutschen Stimmenbesetzung. ** Das erste Special ohne David Bedella als Teil der amerikanischen Besetzung. * Es war auch das letzte Mal einiger Sachen: ** Das letzte Special mit Ben Small und Martin Sherman als Teil der englischen Besetzung. John Hasler bekam die Rolle vom britischen Thomas und Joseph May die vom amerikanischen. Christopher Ragland bekam die Rolle der Güterwagen und die vom amerikanischen Percy. ** Das letzte Special mit Kerry Shale als den amerikanischen James und Sir Topham Hatt. Rob Rackstraw bekommt in The Adventure Begins die Rolle von James und Keith Wickham die von Sir Topham Hatt. ** Das letzte Special mit Marion Edwards als ausführenden Produzenten. ** Das letzte Special, das im norwegischen von Kalle Øby erzählt wurde. * Einige Anspielungen wurden im Special gemacht: ** Die Szene von Sir Topham Hatts Silhouette nach dem Intro erinnert an „Alfred Hitchcock Presents." ** Der Kamerawinkel, in dem James durch Wellsworth rast, ist der gleiche wie der, als er in Dreckige Dinger durch Maron raste. ** Der Film beginnt damit, dass Thomas' Nebenstrecke wegen Bauarbeiten an einer kaputten Brücke gesperrt ist und Thomas mit Bill und Ben arbeiten muss, was auch im Railway Series-Buch Thomas and the Twins passierte. ** Während Sir Topham Hatt mit Percy spricht wird er mit dem Satz „Entschuldigen Sie Sir, Telefon für Sie" unterbrochen, worauf er den Satz „Immer dieses Telefon" aus Thomas in Not benutzt. ** James' Unfall mit dem fliegendem Bückling ist ähnlich wie Henrys aus Henry geht baden. Im englischen macht Henry sogar die gleiche Anmerkung an James wie der dicke Kontrolleur damals zu ihm. ** Wenn Percy Thomas raten lässt, sagt dieser „Hat man dich gebeten, einen Riesenballon auf einem Flachwagen zu transportieren?" Was in Auf und davon! der Fall war. ** Es wird erwähnt, dass Percy schon mal Ärger dafür bekommen hat, Warnschilder zu ignorieren. Das war unter Anderem in Percy nimmt ein Bad der Fall. ** Marion macht mit ihrem Satz „Der arme Dinosaurier" eine Referenz zu William Shakespeares Tragödie „Hamlet". * Das ist das einzige Special, in dem die Güterwagen britische Akzente haben. * Nach Dampfloks gegen Dieselloks ist das das zweite Special, in dem Thomas nicht die Hauptrolle spielt und hier ist es wie damals stattdessen Percy. * Die Episode Toad's Bright Idea aus Staffel 18 spielt während dieses Specials. * Stephens englischer Satz „Careful!" aus Die Kaffeefahrt wird im englischen Benutzt. * In der holländischen Version ist die „Das Ende"-Schrift weiß statt gelb. * Das ist erst das dritte Special, das ins hebräische bersetzt wurde. * Im Trailer gab es kleinere Unterschiede verglichen mit dem finalen Film: ** Im Film ist es nebelig, während Gator vorgestellt wird. Im Trailer fehlt der Nebel. In anderen Szenen ist im Trailer gedämmter Nebel. ** Im Film herscht ein schweres Unwetter wenn Thomas die Fußabdrücke entdeckt, im Trailer ist es nur Nacht. ** Wenn Timothy vorgestellt wird, ist es im Film schon dunkel und wolkig, im Trailer ist es sonnig und der Himmel frei von Wolken. Im ersten Trailer waren weiterhin keine Bäme im Hintergrund die Güterwagen waren rot. ** Im Film haben Thomas im Percy permanent ihre Lampen, aber nicht so im Trailer. * In Knapford ist eine Ansage in der von einem kleienn Jungen namens Christopher die Rede ist, dessen Eltern ihn bitte beim Büro vom Statonsvorsteher abholen sollen. Der Name kommt möglicherweise von Christopher Awdry. * In Finnland wurde dieses Special vor Staffel 17 veröffentlicht, weshalb das Publikum möglicherweise nichts von Porter wusste. en:Tale of the Brave es:Misterio en las Vías he:סיפור האמיצים ja:勇者とソドー島の怪物 pl:Opowieść o Odwadze ru:Повесть о храбрецах Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:Englische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Amerikanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:DVDs Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Blu-Rays Kategorie:Australische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Norwegische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Schwedische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Finnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Niederländische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Dänische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Französische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Italienische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Polnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Spanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Japanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kino Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Ungarnische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Chinesische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Kanadische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Ukrainische Veröffenlichung Kategorie:Taiwanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Griechische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Brasilianische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Koreanische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:Thailändische Veröffentlichung Kategorie:VCDs Kategorie:Digital Video